


【不仲】雨

by nkhr_ys



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkhr_ys/pseuds/nkhr_ys
Summary: 她×京本大我／她×松村北斗但其實是 京本大我×松村北斗（不分左右）－梗來自親友かめ是ってあなた先公開的一部分MV來的－為了避免取名以及怕用「你」會雷到人，所以一律用「她」－
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 3





	【不仲】雨

**Author's Note:**

> 時間線可能會有點混亂。  
> －  
> 新手上路  
> －  
> 自我解讀  
> －  
> 平行時空什麼都可能什麼都不可能  
> －

－

「我們分手吧。」

外面正在下雨。

－

她是一名社會新鮮人，現在在一家咖啡店裡當唯一的服務生。至於為什麼是唯一的服務生？那只是因為沒有人來應徵罷了。以前倒是還有一位，但是因為她跟他分手了，所以那位男店員避免尷尬而選擇辭職了。

這間咖啡店開在市區的一條小巷子裡，十分安靜。有許多人會在假日來這裡享受難得的寧靜、遠離市俗塵囂。

－

噹噹。掛在店門上的鈴鐺因為門被打開而響起。

「歡迎光……欸？你怎麼來了？」

她以為是客人上門，結果一抬頭看到的是和自己交往了幾個月的男朋友。

「因為今天錄音提早結束就順路過來了，沒打擾到妳吧？」

「沒事沒事！只是離我下班還有一個小時，可能要委屈你等我啦！」

「那……我坐老位置可以嗎？」

「嗯嗯，要幫你拿點什麼嗎？」

「沒關係不用了，我想繼續寫歌。」

她看著陽光灑在坐在窗的男友身上時，想起來了他們第一次見面的時候。那時不是晴天，是雨天。

－

外面正下著大雨，雷電交加。

可能是因為下大雨的關係，所以今天沒有什麼客人。她坐在櫃檯撐著頭看著外面發呆。此時一位因為被雨淋濕而看起來很狼狽的金髮男子闖入了她的視線。那名男子不知道是在找誰，一直往店裡頭左看右看的。可能是覺得現在的自己全身濕，如果進店的話會造成別人困擾，所以那男人並沒有進來。過一陣子，應該是沒有找到要找的人，那名男子轉身走回雨裡去了。目睹全程的她沒有多想的就抓起店裡的雨傘往外跑去。

「先生！先生請你等一下！」

那名男子愣了一下才慢慢回頭。

「是叫我嗎？」

「是的！我是那家店的員工！那個……啊……算了，不管如何請你先跟我去店裡吧。」

「啊……不用了……我現在全身濕只會造成你們的麻煩吧……」

她不想跟他繼續待在這大雨中，所以一把拉起了金髮男子的手，把他往店裡帶。

「店長~有客人淋濕了~可以借一下浴室跟衣服嗎~」

她拉著那名男子往樓上大喊。

從樓上探出頭的店長看了看那名男子，就往後指了一個房間示意他去那裡。察覺到男子的僵硬，她笑著說。

「沒事沒事，店長只是話比較少而已，快去吧！不要感冒了！」

「嗯……謝謝。」

過沒多久，那名男子沖完澡換好衣服出來了。她拉過他坐在離櫃檯最近的位置坐下並和他聊起來了。

「我剛剛就看到你在外面往店裡看了，在找誰嗎？」

「欸？啊……沒錯，我是在找人。但……他好像已經不在這裡了。」

她很想知道他是要找什麼樣的人，看看是不是能幫忙他，但那名男子的臉色看起來很悲傷，悲傷到讓人不忍繼續追問下去。察覺到她的臉色，他努力扯著笑容說。

「抱歉啊，讓氣氛這麼尷尬。」

「不……不會的……」

簡單的聊了一下後，她知道了關於這個男人的一些事。像是……

他的名字叫做京本大我。

他高中的時候在臺上唱歌時被一位外國的教授，邀請他去國外留學唸書，今天才剛回來。

他之後想在日本當一名歌手。

－

在這之後京本只要有空就會來咖啡店報道，說是要以來喝咖啡的行動還她跟店長人情。一來一往之下，她和京本熟悉了起來。在時機成熟的某天，京本向她告白，而她答應了他。

她跟京本的交往生活過得非常愉快，兩人的作息、習慣都非常合得來。但她總覺得有種熟悉感，可是她很確定自己以前絕對不認識京本。直到他們第一次去超市購物的時候，她才知道這熟悉感是從哪裡來的。只是那時候的她沒有想到，這熟悉感的由來居然是這麼複雜的。

－

她走在前面對推著購物車的京本說。

「大我去拿水果吧～家裡的都吃完了，我去拿一些晚上煮火鍋要用的料！」

過沒多久，京本拿回來的水果居然是一袋的蕃茄。

「欸欸欸？居然是蕃茄嗎！？」

「欸？妳不知道蕃茄也是水果嗎？」

「也不是啦，只是講水果不是都只會想到蘋果、芭樂之類的嗎？」

「是沒錯啦……但我就很喜歡蕃茄啊！……不行嗎？」

「沒有啦哈哈哈，當然可以當然可以！」

她被這個畫面逗笑了，一個男人居然拿著一袋的蕃茄對自己撒嬌。但此時的她有了小小的困惑。

『為什麼前男友也總是拿蕃茄回來呢？明明沒有京本那樣喜歡啊……』

但她並沒有太在意，可能就只是巧合而已。

走著走著他們走到了放調味料的地方，沒想到京本順手就拿了幾罐辣椒醬正放進了購物車裡。

「欸？原來你這麼喜歡吃辣嗎？第一次知道呢~」

京本聽到她說的話後整個人都愣住了，拿著辣椒醬的手停在了半空中。

「啊……不是，只是之前交往的對象很喜歡吃辣，就習慣了……抱歉……」

「這樣啊……沒關係，現在要記得我不吃辣喔！」

「……嗯。」

『看來，京本他之前很珍惜前任……這麼說來，我的前任也很喜歡吃辣呢，真巧啊……』她在心裡這麼想著。但這句心裡話隨著他們交往的時間拉長，出現的頻率也開始上升了。像是作息時間、吃飯的習慣等等，都跟她的前任十分相像，但她一直都以為那是因為自己可能就是喜歡這種類型的人吧，雖然她沒辦法舉出具體到底是怎樣，但是就是種感覺。

－

她看到本來坐在窗邊寫歌的京本已經趴在桌上睡著了。她看了一下掛在牆上的鐘，只剩下10分鐘就要下班了，她決定先去叫醒京本。一走到京本旁邊，她的視線被桌上的紙筆吸引了。在這科技發達的時代，她認識了兩個堅持不依賴科技的人，而那兩個人分別和她交往過。一個堅持用紙筆寫劇本、一個堅持用紙筆寫歌。她發現桌上的那隻鋼筆十分眼熟，好像在哪裡看過。她把鋼筆拿起來打量、自言自語。

「到底在哪裡看過的呢？那麼漂亮我應該不……！」

她看到筆桿上刻著「K.M.」。顯然這隻鋼筆不是什麼大眾款，而是伴侶的紀念品。「K」指的應該就是京本了，至於「M」……她好像大概猜到了另一隻鋼筆現在在哪裡了。她把視線轉向寫滿歌詞的紙張上。

『每當天空下起了雨，我就會想起那天……』

『……我試圖讓我的聲音不要顫抖，但我其實連一個字的說不出來……』

『……那時候，你一直都不看向我。』

『外面下著大雨，你卻不關上車窗。你藏起你的表情，我不知道，你那時候到底在想什麼……』

『……我們分手吧……我用盡全力的從我口中擠出這幾個字……』

『……你頭也不回的走了，你消失在雨中……』

『……為什麼不挽留我？為什麼？』

『想抱著你說我回來了，但你去哪裡了？』

『……我怎麼找都找不到你……』

『你還好嗎？我好想你……我們的約定，你還記得嗎？』

她把整張歌詞都看完了，她只差一步就可以確定了，確定這首歌的「你」。

－

那天下著大雨。

下課後的她撐著雨傘走在路上正要去買晚餐。突然，她發現有個男人正朝她走過來。那個男人沒撐雨傘的走在大雨之中，穿的很單薄、低著頭的走著。她原本以為是遇到怪人，正要轉身拔腿就跑的時候，他認出了那張臉。那人正是她一直暗戀著的學長。她向他跑去並讓雨傘遮在他的頭上擋雨。那男人停下腳步，抬起頭看著雨傘的主人。與他對到眼時她被那冰冷的眼神嚇得後退了一步。

「不要多管閒事……」

那男人上下打量她之後丟下一句話就繼續往前走，走回了雨中。她追上去拉住他，他不希望學長繼續淋雨。

「松村學長！不管如何……先去我家好嗎？我家就在轉角那邊，你淋太多雨了。」

「你誰？就說不要管我了！」

松村大力的把抓著自己的手揮開。但她並沒有因此放棄，可能是覺得如果這樣放任不管良心會過意不去吧。更何況是自己喜歡的人。

「學長可能不記得了，那時候我面對課業壓力差點崩潰的時候，是學長鼓勵了我……大概一年前，在圖書館的時候……」

「啊……是你啊……」

「所以……學長願意委屈點，先去我家嗎？至少把濕掉的衣服換掉……我家有哥哥的衣服，你應該穿得下……」

「……帶路吧……」

她看著松村失去光彩的眼睛，小心翼翼的問。

「學長……是跟女朋友吵架了嗎？」

「……算是吧……分手了……」

「啊……抱歉……」

「也好……這樣他就能去追逐他的夢想了。」

松村雖然看起來很難過，但他嘴角的弧度看起來很溫柔。

「學長真的很喜歡女朋友呢……」

「不……是男朋友，一個總是讓人無法放心的男朋友……」

「抱歉……誤會了……但是，這樣真的好嗎？」

「怎麼會好……但是，我不想成為他追逐夢想的絆腳石啊。他必須去追他的夢，難得機會，他必須把握……因為他值得……」

松村說著說著眼淚就掉了下來，她抱了抱他，希望多少能安慰到他。後來慢慢熟悉的兩人開始交往了，但並沒有很順利，沒幾個月就分手了。因為松村的心裡永遠住著那個前男友，她走不進他最深處的心房。

－

她想起了那天，而這歌詞好像就是她在雨中與他相遇之前的場景。很多在她心裡的問題都有了解答。心中的熟悉感到底從何而來她也明白了。而一件件的巧合都對上答案了。

蕃茄、辣椒醬、出國留學……

還有那隻鋼筆。

那時候京本跑來咖啡店要找的人應該就是松村了吧。

－

旁邊突然發出聲響，她發現京本醒來了。京本看見她正在看自己剛寫完的歌詞，笑著對她說。

「你看完了啊？怎麼樣？有沒有被感動到！我覺得我可以當作家了呢！不是常說嗎，能寫出感動自己的文章的作家就是好作家呢！雖然我寫的是歌詞啦。」

她看著京本想起以作家為志願的松村也說過一樣的話。

「嗯……很感動喔……」

「真的嗎？太好了！……啊勒？下雨了啊……」

「那個……京本等下有空嗎？」

「有喔，怎麼了嗎？」

「……可以陪我去一個地方嗎？我開車。」

「好啊可以喔，可是現在外面在下雨呢？妳想去哪裡？」

「到了你就知道了。」

她努力扯出一個淡淡的微笑。

－

她開著車向坐在副駕駛座的京本搭話。

「京本……以前有交過男朋友對吧？」

「欸？妳說錯了吧？怎麼說是男朋友？」

「你還忘不了他對吧……？」

「你在說什麼啊？」

「我們分手吧。」

「……欸？」

「你知道嗎……」

她停車，而京本沉默著繼續聽她說。

「我跟前任提分手的原因也是因為他忘不掉前任喔。很巧吧？」

「……你想說什麼？」

「那首歌的歌詞，是說松村對吧？松村北斗。」

「為什麼……！」

「因為你們兩個實在是太像了，一開始我以為只是巧合、以為只是我剛好都交到這樣的男朋友。但後來越來越多疑點。」

「……」

「我跟他交往的時候，要他拿水果，他也拿蕃茄回來。」

「你那時候拿辣椒醬是因為他喜歡吧。」

「還有他跟我說過，他前男友去國外唸書了。」

「再加上那隻鋼筆，上面的M是指松村吧，因為我在松村那裡有看過一樣的。」

「……」

「那時候，你來我們店裡……是想找松村對吧？」

「……對……我跟他交往過……那時候我要找的就是他，但是……我到現在都找不到他……」

「如果你現在找到他……你想跟他說什麼？」

「……我不知道，但是我真的好想他。對不起……我……我以為跟妳交往後就會淡忘他，結果並沒有……抱歉……」

此時的京本已經縮在車座上啜泣，但她知道她現在不能心軟，錯過這時候大概大家都要錯過了。

「你下車吧，這張紙條你拿著。」

「欸……？」

京本看著她毫不猶豫的眼神，只能默默推開車門下車。她搖下車窗對這外面的人說。

「你在跟我交往的時候一直想著別人，老實說讓我很難過，所以我決定跟你分手，讓你在大雨中下車。這樣就算扯平了吧。保重……未來還是能聯絡我的。再會。」

京本在雨中看著遠離的車尾燈。他覺得很愧疚，他哭並不是因為跟她分手，而是因為太想松村了。

京本把剛剛她給的紙條打開。上面寫了一串的地址跟電話。

『我跟松村交往的時候他住在這裡，我猜他應該沒有搬家，電話應該也沒換。去吧，去見他吧。』

眼淚從京本的眼眶裡涌了出來，他向前奔跑。

－

「……喂？你怎麼突然打給我？」

「你居然沒把我的電話刪掉嗎？」

「……我現在刪……」

「欸欸欸等一下，你還住在原本的那棟公寓嗎？」

「是啊……怎麼了？」

「太好了！我網購的時候地址忘記改了，所以東西會寄到你家去，應該等等就會到了！可能要先麻煩你收貨了。」

「唉……你幾時來拿？」

「都行都行，但是如果那東西你喜歡的話，你可以自己收下沒關係喔！」

「搞什麼啊你……」

叮咚。電話那邊的門鈴響了起來。

「啊看來到了，那麻煩你啦！再聯絡！」

「喔……」

「這次……要幸福喔……」

「蛤？……喂？……怎麼就這樣掛了啊……」

叮咚。門鈴再次響起。

「來了來了。」

－

幾年後，京本成為了世界一流的創作歌手，而松村也成為了拿過芥川賞跟直木賞的大文豪。

「喂喂？忙嗎？」

「不會喔怎麼了嗎？」

她聽到電話的那邊有人吐嘈說「忙的話就不會接了。」

「啊啊也是也是，妳要不要來電影的首映會呢？」

「啊~你說改編松村的小說，然後你作主題曲的那部啊？」

「對對對來嗎？」

「好哇~」

「太好了！到時候見！」

「嗯~」

「還有啊……謝謝你，真的……」

「……不會，你們現在這樣我也很高興，掰啦~」

－

「真是太好了呢。」

她笑著看向窗外的大雨。 

END.


End file.
